Día de Acción de Gracias
by Adic
Summary: Los días festivos entre amigos son muy agradables... pero la impuntualidad llega a complicar las cosas Basado en el capitulo de TOW The Last Thaksgiving Day de Friends
1. Chapter 1

Pues déjenme explicarles un poquito esta loca idea que se me ocurrió, todo el fic esta basado en el capitulo de Friends TOW the Last Thanksgiving Day, no esta idéntico al capitulo, le aumenté algunas ideas y le cambie un poco los diálogos.

¿Y por que se me ocurrió esto? Pues (milagrosamente xD) andaba limpiando debajo de mi cama y encontré mi cuaderno donde tengo varios Fics y acababa de ver ese capitulo de Friends y entonces me llegó la inspiración D

Los protagonistas son: Ash, Misty, May, Brendan (el prota de Rubí/Zafiro), Gary y Hikari (la de Diamante/Perla). (Como de 16 años cada uno) Alguna duda con algunos de los personajes no duden en preguntar ) Y si se les hace rara la idea de que estos sean amigos, no critiquen ya que últimamente ando medio loca xD

Por cierto, este es mi primer Fic que subo en Fanfiction D

- …- son diálogos

---------- son como "cambios de escenario"

DIA DE ACCION DE GRACIAS

Seis amigos estaban reunidos en una cafetería de Pueblo Paleta organizando la cena de Acción de Gracias.

-Entonces¿cómo siempre?- preguntó Ash.

-Eh…- May dejó su taza de café en la mesa- bueno, de eso queríamos hablar Brendan y yo. Este año no nos vamos a encargar de la cena.-

-¿Qué? - ¿Por qué?- se escucharon las quejas de sus amigos.

-May y yo siempre nos encargamos- Intervino Brendan –van 5 años y creemos que ya es hora de que alguno de ustedes se encarguen.-

-Pero todos los años es así porque ustedes organizan mejor- dijo de manera adulante Misty.

-Si- agregó Gary –ya es como una tradición.-

-Esta bien, no hay problema- dijo Hikari calmada.

-Me alegra que entiendas Hikari- le agradeció May.

-Si, de todos modos el año pasado ya no estuvo tan buena la comida-

-oó ¿disculpa?- dijo May ofendida.

-Digo que… tal vez ya estas perdiendo el toque-

-¿Yo, yo nunca voy a perder el toque porque no hay nadie…- se calló de repente – ya entiendo, estas usando psicología inversa para que hagamos la cena¡pero no!

-Okay…- dijo desinteresadamente Hikari y volvió a prestar su atención a su revista.

-¿Okay¿Okay¡No pongas esa actitud conmigo Hikari!-

-May, no te exaltes- la intento tranquilizar Brendan

-¡pero escuchaste lo que me dijo!

-Yo solo dije que _tal vez_ estés perdiendo el toque…-

-¡No! Yo nunca voy a perder el toque, te lo demostraré, preparare la mejor cena de todas. Vamos Brendan hay un pavo que rellenar.- Dicho esto salió de la cafetería seguida de Brendan.

-Eres una manipuladora¿lo sabias?- le reprocho Gary.

Bien hecho Hikari, bien hecho…- la felicitó Ash.

-Bueno- se levantó Misty de su asiento –Me voy, tengo que ir a recoger a mi sobrina a Cerulean¿me acompañas Hikari?

-Claro.-

-Nos vemos a las 8:30- se despidió Misty –solo espero que alcancen a terminar la cena…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash estaba en su cuarto cómodamente viendo la tele, cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta. –Adelante- respondió sin moverse.

-¡Ash!- entro Gary emocionado con las manos atrás escondiendo algo.

-¿El profesor Oak? Mmm… un… ¿pastel?- adivinó sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-Vaya, en verdad te hipnotizas con la televisión, pero volviendo al tema… ¡Boletos para el partido de básquetbol de esta noche!

-¡Woaw!- dijo Ash levantándose rápidamente para ver los boletos -¡No! Pensé que estaban agotados.-

-Igual yo¿Qué te parece¡Primera fila! Hitmontops contra Medichamps, va a estar bueno el partido.-

-Y pensé que solo lo íbamos a ver por la TV- agarró un boleto y lo leyó –Oh no…- puso un semblante triste –no podemos ir, el partido es a las 7:10 y es en Ciudad Plateada; y a las 8:30 es la cena.

-¡Demonios!- se quejó Gary – pero, podemos ir a los primero 20 minutos.-

-No lo se Gary, no llegaríamos a tiempo-

-Pero solo 5 o 10 minutos tarde, además Misty y Hikari ya van estar ahí.-

Ash razonó la idea de Gary – esta bien, pero solo 20 minutos… primera fila genial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty se encontraba acomodando varias cosas en una pañalera antes de regresar a Pueblo Paleta "_-Te agradezco de nuevo por cuidar a Emma, Misty eres una gran hermana-. –Ya que, no te preocupes Daisy"_

Después de recordar su pequeña conversación con su hermana dijo para si misma -Ya que…-

-¡Misty¡Misty!- entró corriendo Hikari - ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer Emma?-

-Mm… pues después de la siesta va a tener una reunión con el Horsea de peluche y después va hacer mucha pupú- contesto sarcásticamente.

-Ja, ja- le respondió secamente su amiga –Entonces¿Qué te parece si la metemos en un concurso?-

-¿Concurso de bebes? No lo creo Hikari, no me gustan esos concursos, solo exhiben a los bebes.-

-El premio es 1000 dólares-

-¿Solo es llevar a Emma, no tenemos que llevar alguna otra cosa?- el premio convenció a Misty de inscribir a su sobrina.

-Si, pero gana mas puntos si la llevas disfrazada.-

-Mm… creo que tiene un traje de vaquerita en alguna parte.-

-Bien empieza a las 7:50.-

-Oh… ¿pero crees que llegaremos a tiempo para la cena? Porque aun estamos en Cerulean y tenemos que ir hasta Pueblo Paleta.-

-Si acaso llegamos 10 o 15 minutos tarde, además los chicos ya van estar ahí.-

-Tienes razón… ven ayúdame a arreglar a Emma.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Repíteme¿Por qué estamos en la cocina de la casa de Ash y no en Petalburgo?- pregunto Brendan mientras veía como May metía el pavo en el horno.

-Porque Ash se ofreció a que festejáramos aquí ya que su mamá esta de viaje con unos familiares.- le explico May a Brendan por séptima vez. –Bien, ahora a preparar las salsas y ensaladas.-

-¿Sabes?- dijo Brendan mientras se levantaba de su silla – tu siempre haces toda la cena sola, esta año déjame ayudarte.-

-Pues…- la verdad a May no agradaba mucho la idea, quería a Brendan, pero no quería que se arruinara su cena – puedes… ¡preparar la salsa de arándanos!

-¿En serio, esta bien- dijo Brendan emocionado.

-Si, nadie si fija en eso.-

-¿Eh? ..

-Bromeo nn

-… bueno¿Qué hago primero?

-Lava los arándanos.-

-Brendan agarró el recipiente de los arándanos y se acercó al fregadero.

-¡Sin jabón!-

-Ups...-

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pues decidí dividir el Fic en dos partes para que no sea tan tediosa la lectura. Y si les gustó ya saben, dejen un review. Espero subir pronto la segunda parte y saludos a todos los que leen y dejan review y a los que leen y que no dejan review D

Recuerden: historia basada en un capitulo de FRIENDS, asi que la originalidad de la historia va para los productores David Crane y Martha Kauffman y otras personas importantes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Día de Acción de Gracias**

**Aqui la segunda parte, mas larga y para mi, mas entretenida. Vean como le harán Ash, Gary, Misty y Hikari para que May los deje entrar para la cena¿creen que lo logren?...**

**Recuerden: Historia basada de la serie Friends del capitulo TOW the Last Thanksgiving Day. n.n**

**Parte Dos**

-¡Si!- 8D -¡Así se hace!- 8D

Por su parte Gary y Ash se encontraban disfrutando los asientos en primera fila celebrando una anotación.

-¡Este es uno de los mejores partidos a los que he asistido!- exclamó Gary emocionado.

-¡Lo se!- Ash miró su reloj – Em, Gary si queremos llegar a tiempo hay que irnos ya.-

-Solo una anotación más.-

-¡OK!- dijo Ash sin replicar.

-¡Si!- - ¡Bien hecho!-

-Eso fue rápido¿nos vamos ya Ash?-

Se voltearon a ver.

-¿Hasta que se nos acaben los nacho?- sugirió Ash.

-Tú lo dijiste- aprobó Gary y ambos chicos se volvieron a acomodar en su asiento.

* * *

Misty se hallaba cargando a su pequeña sobrina Emma (ésta ya con su traje de vaquerita) en medio de un Gran Salón de eventos.

-¡Misty!- se acercó su amiga Hikari –Ya averigüe y Emma es la favorita-

-Lo sabia, si Emma es una Waterflower.-

-Ajá, ajá… la única competencia es una tal Molly Scarlet pero no demasiada, ya la vi. Y esta medio bizca.-

-¡Hikari! Todos los bebes son lindos.-

-Ajá, ajá… bien vamos a ponerle un poco de maquillaje a Emma.-

-¡¿Qué¡No! No voy a dejar que le pongas maquillaje a mi sobrina!-

-¿Pero por qué no?-

-¡Porque yo ya le puse!-

-Ohh… con razón se ve tan linda.-

-Oye, pero son las 8:00¿Cuánto tiempo se van a tardar? La cena es en media hora y aun tenemos que llegar a Pueblo Paleta.-

-Tu no te preocupes, ven vamos a darle a esos bebes una razón para llorar- xD

* * *

-Bien, llegamos- dijo triunfante Gary en la entrada de la casa de Ash.

-¡Que buen partido! Pero pobre Brendan no fue.-

-Simplemente no hay que decirle.-

-Pero son las 9:30, llegamos una hora tarde.-

-Mira, lo mas seguro es que Brendan, May, Misty y Hikari ya hallan terminado de cenar, hay que llegar como si nada.-

-Pues es lo más sencillo, vamos-

-¡Espera!- jaló a Ash de la camisa – primero quítate eso- señalo la mano gigante de espuma que traía Ash que decía "Hitmontops #1".

-Cierto.-

Estaban a punto de entrar cuando ven un auto que se les hace familiar acercándose. Se sorprendieron al ver bajar del auto a Misty y hikari con Emma en un porta bebé.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Misty al ver a los chicos.

-Se nos hizo tarde- respondió Gary -¿Dónde estaban ustedes?

-También se nos hizo tarde- respondió tajantemente Hikari – ¡A diferencia de ustedes que fueron a un partido!- dijo viendo la mano gigante de Ash.

-Pero que irresponsables!- los regañó Misty –fueron al juego cuando se suponía que tenían que estar aquí.-

-Ustedes tampoco llegaron a tiempo.- señalándolas con su mano de espuma.

-¡No me señales con esa cosa, Ketchump!- amenazó Misty.

-Ash tiene razón- intervino Gary - ¿Dónde estaban?-

-Eh… pues…-

-¿Y ese trofeo?-

Las chicas se quedaron calladas unos segundos hasta que Hikari soltó: -Fuimos a un concurso de deletreo.-

-¡Y yo gane!- dijo Misty.

Ash frunció el entrecejo -¿Un concurso de deletreo de 17 años en DIA de Acción de Gracias?-

-Si, s-í ¡Sí!-

-Déjame ver eso- dijo Gary arrebatándole el trofeo –"La mas adorable de Cuidada Cerulean"- leyó en voz alta.

-Si- respondió Misty –esa soy yo n.n-

Entonces Gary ató cabos -¿metiste a tu inocente sobrina en un concurso de belleza?-

-Y parece que también la maquilló- dijo Hikari para safarse de esa.

-Pero es horrible, es como si la trataras a un perro en exhibición-

-Gano 1000 dólares-

-¿Y no hay división para mas grandes?-

-¡Basta!- los calló Hikari –ahí hay gente que no debe de estar muy contenta- dijo señalando la puerta.

-Lo que Hikari dijo es cierto- la apoyo Ash -¿Qué les vamos a decir para que no se enojen?

-Podemos decir que nos asaltaron- sugirió Gary –no pueden enojarse con alguien que asaltaron.-

-Me agrada la idea, pero…- reflexiono Ash –no Parece que te hayan asaltado, haber…- agarro un puño de lodo y se lo embarro a Gary en la playera.

-¡EY!

----------------------------------------------------

-¿Oíste algo?- dijo May parándose.

-Creo que si- Brendan se dirigió hacia la puerta, se asomó por la rejilla de la puerta -¡están ahí!

- ò.ó déjame ver- ordenó May y también se asomó por la rejilla -¡Es increíble! Llegan una hora tarde y se quedan ahí hablando!-

Brendan volvió a asomarse –Todo se ve distorsionado, parece que Ash tiene un mano gigante… que dice Hitmontops #1 ¡fueron al juego!-

-ò.ó que se preparen para sufrir.-

Brendan seguía observándolos –Creo que Gary tiene lodo en la playera-

-¡Llegan tarde ý desaliñados!

-----------------------------------------------

-Ya en serio¿Qué vamos hacer?- dijo Misty.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio mientras pensaban.

-¡Oh!- reaccionó Hikari –podemos decir que May nos dijo a las 9:30 no 8:30 y estaríamos llegando a tiempo-

Los demás pusieron cara de alivio y asintieron.

-¡Ó!- volvió a gritar Hikari – sembramos droga en el jardín de enfrente y llamamos a la policía!-

-Si, eso servirá para deshacernos de toda la marihuana que traemos- dijo sarcásticamente Ash.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Misty – lo primero estuvo bien: que nos dijo a las 9:30 no 8:30 y llegamos como si nada.-

Entonces vieron como salía un papel de debajo de la puerta, Gary se acercó a recogerlo y leyó: -"Sabemos que están ahí"-

-Oh no…-

Ash se acercó a Gary y dijo en voz baja: -¿de quien crees que sea?

-Esto esta mal, muy mal…- dijo Misty asustada.

-Pues solo hay que entrar y enfrentarnos a May- dijo decepcionado Gary.

-Yo no entro primero- declaró Hikari –la vena que le aparece a May en la cabeza cada vez que se enoja debe estar que revienta-

-Odio esa cosa- se quejó Ash – es como si tuviera vida propia-.

-¡Ya se!- les sugirió Misty –jugamos piedra, papel o tijera y el que pierda entra primero-.

-Esta bien – buena idea – yo juego –

Los cuatro se juntaron y dijeron: -¡piedra, papel o tijera!- Misty puso papel, Gary tijeras, Hikari puso un puño y Ash con la palma hacia arriba empezó a mover los dedos. -¡Gané!- afirmó Ash.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Fuego, le gana a todo-

-¿Ah si?- dijo Hikari poniendo su puño arriba de la mano de Ash -¿le gana a un globo de agua? Psshhh- hizo el sonido de un globo desinflándose.-

-Buena jugada, Hikari, buena jugada.- reconoció Ash.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Misty –vamos a entrar todos al mismo tiempo.- Se acercó a la puerta y giro la perilla –Esta cerrada-.

-Bien- se quejó Gary – ahora la cierran, pero cuando hacen cosas en el sofá en Petalburgo es como:"Pasen y vean mi trasero peludo!".

-Ya me canse- dijo Misty algo irritada, empezó a tocar la puerta y llamar a sus amigos -¡May, Brendan, sentimos mucho llegar tarde, por favor déjenos entrar para que cenemos juntos!

-¡No!- contestó May –Todo está frió: el pavo se secó y el relleno está pastoso.-

-¡Si!- agregó Brendan –Y la salsa de arándanos… ¿Qué le pasa a la salsa de arándanos?-

-Nada, esta bien.-

-Gracias Dios…-

-¡Perdónenos! El carro se descompuso- inventó Gary.

-¡Mentira!- contestó Brendan –Fueron al juego, puedo ver la mano gigante de Ash.-

Gary volteó a ver a Ash y éste todavía traía puesto su mano de Hitmontops #1 -¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS QUITATE ESO! – tirandole la mano al piso.

Misty volvió a insistir: -No importa porque llegamos tarde, ya estamos aquí¡por favor dejenos entrar para que comamos de su delicioso pavo!

Entonces, de debajo de la puerta May les deslizó una rebanada de pavo en aluminio.

-Una vez soñé que un pavo hacía eso- Ash sonrió al decir esto.

Gary se agachó a recoger el pavo. -¡Ese es todo el pavo que van a obtener!- les gritó May.

-¿Cómo decidimos para quien es?- dijo Gary con el pavo todavía en su mano.

-¡Globo de agua!- Ash le arrebató la rebanada de pavo y se acabó de un bocado.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- se quejó Hikari –Me muero de hambre-

-¡Oh! Creo que mi mamá deja una llave junto a una maceta- recordó Ash comenzando a buscar la llave.

-¡Abren la puerta y lo _lamentarán_! ¬¬""- gritó amenazadoramente May.

-Chicos…- dijo Brendan con un poco de miedo –yo le haria caso su vena esta mas grande que nunca- May volteó a verlo con una mirada matona –Por favor deja que me quede en este lado de la puerta- suplicó Brendan.

-¡Lo encontré!- dijo Ash con voz triunfante -Ahora podemos abrir la puerta-

-No se si sea buena idea- dijo Hikari -Es claro que no quieren estar con nosotros-

-¿Sabes que?- dijo Misty -yo tampoco quiero estar con ellos- le arrebató la llave a Ash -pero es Acción de Gracias y vamos a estar juntos queramos o no!-

-Creo que si les pedimos disculpas mirándolos directamente a los ojos se que nos perdonarán- dijo Gary.

-No lo sé...- dudó Ash

-Te lo digo- Gary abrió demasiado los ojos y miró a Ash -O.O yo puedo hacerlo... O.O-

-Si, él puede hacerlo- dijo Ash entre asustado e hipnotizado.

Misty utilizó la llave para abrir la puerta, pero por desgracia la puerta seguía cerrada gracias a la cadena de seguridad, dejando solo unos 30 centímetros abiertos.

Ash no dudó y metió la cabeza entre la abertura, entonces vió la mesa preparada para la cena: -Oh, todo se ve delicioso: el pavo, el relleno...-

-La salsa de arándanos- agregó Brendan 8D.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo harta May -hasta un mono podría preparar salsa de arándanos-.

Ash salió y fue el turno de Gary de meter la cabeza, de inmediato puso sus ojos convencedores. -O.O escuchen chicos, acá afuera nos sentimos _muy muy mal..._ O.O-

-Está haciendo ese contacto visual raro- Brendan le dijo a May -No lo mires, no lo mires-.

-O.O queremos que sepan que lo sentimos _mucho_ O.O¿verdad chicos?-

-Lo sentimos- -Perdón- -Lo lamentamos-

Y luego Misty, Hikari y Ash también metiron la cabeza en el espacio de la puerta. Hikari quedó hasta abjo, luego Misty, después Gary y hasta arriba Ash. May y Brendan solo podían ver las cabezas de sus amigos.

-No arruinemos esto- continuó Gary -vamos a olvidar esto y tengamos una gradable cena juntos n.n-

-Las cabezas flotantes tienen un buen punto- reconoció Brendan.

-Si, parece que se sienten muy mal- dijo May ya mas calmada.

-Si- -Mal- -Muy mal- -Demasiado mal-

May dejó su asiento y se acercó a ellos. -Ustedes dos- señaló a Misty y Hikari -vayan a buscar el postre y los dejo entrar-

-¿Postre? .-.

-Si, les pedí a ti a Hikari que trajeran los pays... se acordaron¿verdad?

-Oh.. "pays"- dijo Hikari -creimos que habías dicho "prize", toma- y le dió el trofeo de Emma. May lo tomó y lo leyó: -¿"La mas adorable de Cerulean"?-

-¡Felicidades!- le dijo Misty.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- May volvió a enojarse -Me obligan a preparar la cena, llegan una hora tarde y se les olvida lo único que les pedí!!

-En serio chicas, eso no estuvo bien- las reprochó Ash

-Ustedes tampoco son mejores- ahora fue Brendan el que los regañó -fueron al juego aún sabiendo que llegarían tarde!-

-Ya me estoy candando ¬¬- respondió Gary -ya pedimos disculpas, es Acción de Gracias. Un día para perdonar.

-Es un día para agradecer-

-No me hagas explicarte Ash-

-Demasiado tarde para disculpas- dijo May.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo enojado Gary -¡Vamonos! no necesito su estupida cena-

-¡Ja!- se burló Brendan -eso sonaría mas convincente si no babearas.

-¡Ahw! x.x- gritó Misty -¿eso era lo que sentía?!

-Lo siento-

-Vamonos chicos- dijo Hikari - vamos a hacer nuestra propia cena de Acción de Gracias-

-¡Si!- la apoyó Misty -Yo cocino

-¡Si!- continuó Ash -vamos a comer afuera.

-¡Ey!- dijo Misty ofendida.

-Bueno, que ustedes tres tengan un buen dia de Acción de Gracias- les dijo sarcasticamente Gary.

-¿Ustedes tres?- preguntó May

-Si¡Tu, Brendan y _tu_ vena!!

Los cuatro sacaron la cabeza cansados de discutir, bueno... al menos Gary lo intentó, giró la cabeza, intento salir de lado, hasta que se dió cuenta de que no podia salir asi que dijo: -¿Quién quiere oir algo ironico n.nU ?

-Gary, eso no va a funcionar

-No, en serio estoy atascado T.T-

-¡Yo te jalo!- dijo Hikari del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Para! Me vas a lastimar la cabeza x.x-

-Un poco tarde para eso- dijo Brendan.

-Apurence, tienen que sacarme de aquí-

-Esta bien- May intentó quitar la cadenita de la puerta -Acabo de recordar porque nunca utilizan la cadenita, se atasca-

-Vamos, hagan algo-

-Esto no cambia nada- dijo en tono serio May, despues le dijo a Brendan: -Necesitamos algo para engrasarle la cara-

-Tenemos grasa de pavo-

-¡Traela!-

Al ver que May lo iba a ayudar Gary se disculpó: -Perdoname por haberme referido a tu vena como una persona separada-

May ignoro el comentario y le puso la grasa de pavo -Ya, ahora intenta sacarla-

Gary intentó -¡No resultó!-

-Entonces hay que desatornillar la cadena- dijo May

-¡Apuense!, no siento mis orejas!-

-¿Alguna vez has sentido las orejas?- preguntó Brendan.

-Interesante...-

-¿Dónde están tus herramientas?- le preguntó May a Brendan.

Éste contesto sarcasticamente: -Las deje en el tractor. No tengo herraminetas!-

-Yo si, pero se las presté Misty-

-Se las presté a Gary-

-Se las presté a Ash-

-Las dejé en el parque...-

-No aguanto las ganas de golpear a Gary- dijo Hikari viendolo.

-Yo le metí lodo en el pantalón- dijo Misty.

-Bien-

El telefono empezó a sonar -Tengo que atender el telefono- dijo May -Pero cuando vulva quiero que ya se hayan ido. _El Día de Acción de Gracias acabó. La vena ha hablado.- _Dicho esto salió a otra habiatación a contestar.

-¡Me está empezando a doler!- se volvió a quejar Gary

-Voy a jalar la puerta!- les gritó Brendan -Y ustedes empujan los mas fuerte que puedan para ver si podemos hacer mas grande el espacio y que Gary salga, empujen!-

-¡Solo un minuto estamos ocupados aqui!- contestó Hikari.

Y con lo de "ocupados" era agarrar lodo, plantas, tierra, el chupón de Emma, en fin... todo lo que encontraban lo estaban metiendo en el pantalón de Gary.

-¡Ey! dejen de meterme cosas en el pantalón!-

-¡Vamos!¡Empujen!- ordenó Brendan -¡Empujen!-

Y con la fuerza de Ash, Misty y Hikari empujando, y Brendan jalando lograron levantar la cadena... el problema fue que Gary cuando iba cayendo agarró el mantel de la mesa y al jalarlo se llevó todo lo que habia en ella.

Pavo, salsas, ensaladas esparcidos por el piso; platos, tazas, vasos rotos. Todo, todo lo que era para la cena estaba en el piso.

-¡Mi salsa de arándanos! ó.ò- gritó Brendan.

-May nos va a matar...-

Dicho esto vieron como May regresaba de la otra habitación

-¡Mira!- le dijo Brendan -¡Mira lo que las cabezas flotantes hicieron!-

May observó el desastre y solo contestó: -No importa...-

-¿Qué?- dijo Brendan preocupado -¿Qué pasó May?

-Ganamos-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Nos ganamos el viaje!

-¡¿En serio?!

-¡Si!

¡No puedo creerlo!- Brendan abarazó a May para felicitarse.

-¿Entonces, cuándo nos vamos?- dijo Ash -¿Qué¿No es para todos el viaje?-

May dudó un segundo antes de contestar: -Obvio-

-Que buena eres May- dijo Hikari abrazandola.

-Si- dijo Misty uniendose tambien -Sentimos mucho no haber estado aqui a tiempo-

-Eso me recuerda- dijo May -_Fuera-_

-O.O

-o.o

-O.o

-eh?

-Si, no quiero estar con ustedes en este momento-

-Pero...

-¡No me hagan repetirlo! ¬¬"

-Vamonos- dijo Gary asustado -Estoy empezando a ver la vena-

-Pero nos vemos en el viaje- dijo Hikari.

-Nos vemos- dijo Misty, luego volteo a ver a May y agregó -May... relajate- dijo mientras veía la vena.

-Oye!- captó Ash -yo vivo aqui no me puedes correr de la casa- May le lanzó una mirada super matona -Entiendo, adios n.nU-

Y los cuatro salieron huyendo de May y su vena... digo de May y Brendan. Y así fue como terminó su _Cena de Acción de Gracias_, no muy buena, pero única entre amigos.

* * *

-Son las 3:30 de la madrugada- dijo Hikari viendo su reloj- ¿Creen que ya sea seguro entrar?- 

-Vamos, de seguro ya estan dormidos- animó Misty.

-Ojala- continuo Hikari -Tengo demasiado frio y tengo tanta hambre que me comeria mi propio brazo xD- se rió de su propio chiste.

-Vamos- Ash utilizó su llave para abrir la puerta y cuando los cuatro entraron...

-O.O

-¡Guacala!- ¡Puercos! - ¡Que asco! - ¡Enfermos! -

Los cuatro salieron mas rápido que cuando habían huído de May.

-¡Lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir!- gritó Gary enojado -¡cada vez que hacen eso es como: "entren y vean mi trasero peludo"!!!

-Vamonos, la pasaremos mejor en Cerulean- dijo Misty.

-Solo espero no encontrar a Daisy y Tracey haciendo lo mismo- se quejó Ash.

Así, los cuatro se dirijieron hacia Ciudad Cerulean intentando quitar de sus mentes lo que acaban de ver. Y asi fue como terminó su _Día de Acción de Gracias._

* * *

**Listo, ahi tienen el Fic terminado espero que no se les haya hecho algo largo. A mi me gustó mucho escribirlo n.n, espero que les haya gustado leerlo, que lo encontraran divertido o entretenido y ojala me haya dado a entender en algunas partes. Queria poner el link de una foto para que vieran como quedaron atrapados pero no se puede T.T pero ya que...**

**Por cierto, tal vez se me ocurra una idea para ver que sucede en el viaje que se ganaron :D no se... tal vez.**

**En fin, gracias por leer n.n**

**Saludos, Adic (aca entre nos, Liz)**


End file.
